


Twin Drabbles 5

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	

**Twin Drabbles 5**

**Stickers**

Sunstreaker growled as he tried to pull off the animal stickers that someone had stuck to his armour.

 

**Covered**

Sideswipe covered his nose as he opened the door to his quarters. The stench of fresh paint was not the most pleasant of smells for Sideswipe.

 

**Wished**

Sometimes Sideswipe wished that the war would end and that peace would return to their world.

 

** Belong **

“Sideswipe belongs to me, so stay away from him” ordered Sunstreaker.

 

**Sunflower**

“Hey Sunflower” called Sideswipe.

“Don’t call me that Petunia” replied Sunstreaker.

 

**Slipped**

Sideswipe slipped on the wet floor and crashed into the Ark wall.

 

**Helm vents**

Sunstreaker’s helm vents were covered in pink paint after a bucket of pink paint fell on to his helm.

 

**Ditch**

Sunstreaker was covered in mud after he had skidded on the road and landed in a ditch filled with muddy water. 

 

**Swim**

“Come on Sunshine, come for a swim. The water is great” called Sideswipe.

“I’ll pass” replied Sunstreaker.

 

**Drink**

“Drink, drink, drink” chorused the crowd as Sideswipe swallowed a large amount of high grade energon through a hose at the party. 

 

**Challenge**

“ I challenge Sunny to a drinking contest” said Sideswipe.

“Pass”

“Loser  has to do four shifts from the winner’s roster”.

“Deal”, said Sunstreaker,” you will lose slagger”.

 

**Licked**

Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe licked a rust stick while reading a data pad.


End file.
